Fisticuffs And Frozen Peas
by Blamnie
Summary: Murdoc Niccals has the innate ability to get on the wrong side of everyone. Picking a fight is just the way he communicates. But picking a fight with Noodle? that's a different story. Contains some 2DxNoodle fluff, Oneshot. R&R xX


_A/N: Hi everyone! New story :D_

_Okay, so RSP is gonna take a little longer to update since my workload has really increased as I've started University. I promise I'll get back to writing once I find a better way to manage my time. So I've written a few short oneshots to help fill the void a little. On that note, check out __The Sojourn Of A Ghost.__ Again sorry for the delay._

_This story is quite a change for me. For once it's not all doom and gloom, yay! This is just a cute little light-hearted story I wrote as another spur of the moment._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited me, it means so much :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz; they belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. xX

* * *

_

Fisticuffs And Frozen Peas

She wasn't quite sure how it had escalated to this point, nor did she care. There was only red mist now, a rage which could no longer be contained within the limitations of her small frame. Her dainty fists had transformed into destructive weapons as she clenched them so tightly that her palms began to bleed. The small stream of blood cascading down her knuckles only seemed to fuel the anger further. She knew that at one point or another, this confrontation was inevitable. Ever since her arrival at Plastic Beach, there had been a hostile tension between the bassist and the guitarist due to the sinister replica which resided in a dormant state in the supply closet.

Every essence of calm, every figment of the Zen mind-set which she used to adopt, was gone. They had drained from her and were replaced by hatred and aggression. Noodle had never hated anyone; there wasn't room for it in her heart. But in that precise moment she couldn't hold anything but contempt for Murdoc Niccals. She found herself increasingly aggravated by every single aspect of the aging Satanist. From his olive green skin to his greasy black mop and his crooked, Machiavellian grin. The bassist stood only a few feet ahead of her teasingly holding out the object of her annoyance, the TV remote.

The pair had entered a mild disagreement over each other's viewing preference. This simple difference in opinion could only be exacerbated as Murdoc craved confrontation and thus began to taunt the young woman. Noodle's usually calm disposition had been prodded and provoked to breaking point. When she finally reached for the remote, the immature bassist snatched the object with impossible speed and clutched it just out of her reach and continued to mock her with unjustified ease. The older man flashed her a cocky grin, displaying his crooked teeth.

"Eh love? Yer want it, com an get it!" The bassist sneered in order to gain a rise from the young woman.

Noodle sent the Satanist a deathly glare as she felt the blood rush to her usually pale cheeks and redden her porcelain skin. The simmering anger caused her to snarl like a feral animal as she prepared to launch an attack. In her current intoxication of rage she could have easily produced fatal results, her judgment was severely impaired.

As if choosing the most inappropriate moments was their forte, Russel and 2D conveniently took the opportune event to enter the study of Plastic Beach and bear witness to the impending doom. Russel's heavy white eyes instantly clocked the furious figure of Noodle as a mild sense of panic suddenly hit him. 2D however, was once again preoccupied by the simple thoughts floating around his head and as a result, almost walked directly into the line of fire. Luckily, the percussionist's heavy hands yanked the younger man back by his collar, earning a surprised and panicked high-pitched yelp.

It took a few seconds for the dim-witted vocalist to actually snap out of his daze and open his eyes to the world around him. A few blinks of black orbs lead him to become very well aware of the situation between his friends. The knee-jerk reaction was to fill the air with a loud comedic gulp as the intensity of Noodle's anger reached the limit. The guitarist raised her fist in the air, preparing to strike the bassist with full force.

"NO!"

Russel practically flew across the room, which was an oddity in itself given the drummer's size. Still, he managed to reach his destination with impeccable speed and pulled Murdoc away from harm. The young woman, still blinded by her rage, continued to punch and swipe at the empty air ahead of her, where her target had previously been standing. The unharmed form of Murdoc Niccals stood a few foot to her left, shielded by Russel's hefty frame. Noodle let out another cry of frustration when she finally realised that her attack had been unsuccessful.

The young woman made another attempt to lunge for the older man but was hastily restrained. 2D displayed unusual strength, which had seemed to have gathered from thin air, as he swiftly took his position behind Noodle and restrained her by tightly wrapping his lanky arms around her waist. When the stubborn guitarist protested to comply, he lifted her small frame from the ground and attempted to carry her out of the room. Noodle let out another frustrated cry as she began to frantically swing her limbs around and attempted to break free from the singer's hold. Her dispute with Murdoc was far from over, the anger was still festering inside, controlling her violent movements.

"Noods! Wot are yew finkin! Stop it!" 2D's intentions were well meant. He hoped that his presence would calm her from her frenzy. He hoped that maybe he could talk sense into her, but she was too caught up in her own world to even hear him. Instead the vocalist continued to edge towards the doorway as the guitarist's attacks of protest got more intense. She tried anything to hinder his sturdy stance.

Russel and Murdoc began to inevitably bicker, partly because Russel was furious that the argument got so out of hand, and partly because Murdoc seemed to be on a one man mission to get his nose broken again. Maybe the Satanist had dug himself into a rut and found that pissing off his entire band would provide him with momentary elation. Seeing them all miserable would surely raise his spirits. So he continued to pettily antagonise and patronise the drummer, twistedly hoping that maybe Russel would get as annoyed as Noodle had. The percussionist felt his patience start to wear thin; he was just about to throw the bassist an empty threat when he heard it.

Real punches don't sound like they do in the movies.

There are no 'wham' or 'pow' moments, no glorified sound effects, no slow motion shots. Instead there was a stomach churning sound as rock hard knuckles lay into soft, undefended skin and grazed the cheekbone underneath it with force. Noodle was soon dropped to her feet. Followed by a thud. It took a few blinks and sharp breathes for her to return to reality from her uncontrollable episode. She eventually gained the courage to look around and inspect the damage she had caused, the redness soon flushed from her face. At first she caught sight of Russel and Murdoc. The drummer was trapped in a blank stare, his jaw stuck open and his white eyes wide with shock. Murdoc displayed a similar expression, but after a few moments he began to laugh hysterically like a mad man.

Noodle's gaze finally fell on 2D. She gasped in horror as she witnessed the singer sprawled out on the floor in a semi-conscious daze. His black eyes heavy as a growing patch of deep purple began to consume a large part of the left side of his face. Noodle quickly stumbled to her knees and dove to his side, tenderly inspecting the damage she had caused. She took his face in her hands to gain his attention, desperately asking if he could hear her.

"No fank yew, I don't fink I wont chicken soup, mum." He managed to mumble in response, not understanding the world around him. The lights were all too bright for him, the sounds were all too distorted and his vision seemed to blur into a mass of colours. The pain in his face was fading as the dizziness set in and caused him to slip out of consciousness.

"The dullard went down like 'er sack o' bricks!" Murdoc howled in laughter. He struggled to catch his raspy breath as he bent over, clutching his stomach as another fit of hysterics struck him down. He then began to wheeze and cough as a result.

"I hope you choke!" Noodle shot at him in a venomous tone, hoping that the words would cause a painful sting in the bassist's chest, but who was she kidding? Murdoc didn't even have a heart. The young woman continued to glair at him, feeling the anger begin to build up inside once again. She mumbled a string of offensive Japanese at him underneath her breath.

"Eh, I wasn't tha one ta punch 'im, was i?" Murdoc grinned when the laughter finally subsided.

Noodle made a move to hastily attack him again but was halted by Russel as he re-entered the study, fumbling with a bag of frozen peas. He stumbled to the floor, pulling Noodle back down with him to prevent any further confrontation. He quietly scolded the young woman for rising to Murdoc's provocative behaviour, he had always taught her to be better than that. Russel applied the cold bag to the singer hoping to subdue the swelling which had begun to engulf the left side of 2D's face.

Murdoc ignored the threesome on the floor and made a remark about going outside for a cigarette in a lame attempt to gain some of their attention. He brushed off their ignorance and began to casually stroll to the lift. However he failed to notice the array of objects cluttering the floor and fell head first into the metal doors of the elevator. In the midst of the pain and humiliation his unfortunate tumble caused, Murdoc had to admit that in a world of Karmic equality, he had it coming.

* * *

The dull ache which had painfully spread across 2D's face was more than enough of a reminder of the day's events. He had awoken from his concussion felling groggy and puzzled by why he was now alone in his underwater bedroom and why he couldn't remember what had happened that afternoon. However the memory soon flooded back into his mind along with embarrassment. He had been punched and ultimately knocked out cold by a girl, even if it was by Noodle.

He let his hand cautiously rise up so that he could inspect the damage taken by his face. A sharp sting caused him to wince aloud as soon as his fingertips glided along the purple area of his damaged flesh. He attempted to suck up the pain and further examine his wound but the sore area cause him to cry out in intense pain.

Noodle cleared her throat to alert the singer of her presence. She stood timidly in his doorway clutching an ice pack and wearing a small apologetic smile on her face. 2D attempted to grin back at her; however the damage cause only allowed the right half of his mouth to comply with his facial movement. Noodle couldn't help but giggle at the wonky grin he offered her. But she immediately covered her mouth when she noticed his expression fall into one of sadness and self-pity.

"2D-san, I'm so sorry" She instinctively apologised whist hastily making her way over to him. She carefully manoeuvred around his room, avoiding the carelessly constructed array of clutter. Noodle finally reached 2D's bed and played herself beside him. He spoke again, adverting his gaze to look at anything but her face.

"Does it really look tha bad Noodle?" He muttered, slightly afraid of what her rely may be.

Noodle moved her hand to his chin and lifted his head up to face her. She looked intently into the black voids of his eyes with a small reassuring grin playing on her graceful features.

"Does what look that bad?" She innocently asked, causing his sombre expression to transform into a smile, no matter how painful it was for him. She then continued, taking a more serious tone. "2D-san, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for hitting you. I promise that I'll do everything I can to make you feel better." She then moved back to take a hold of the ice pack and gently apply it to the side of the vocalist's face. The sudden cold contact caused 2D to wince and flinch back away from the object in her grip.

Noodle quickly snatched the ice pack away from the singer's damaged face and instinctively began blurting out more apologies. It seemed that she was only making the situation worse with every action she took. 2D eventually took a hold of her hand to gain her attention and spoke again to calm her down.

"Noods, it's ok. It wos jus a little too cold."

Noodle nodded her head and took a deep breath as she returned her hand to the side of his face and carefully learned forward to inspect his injury further. She slowly let her jade orbs move over the mixture of deep colours which stained his once pale cheek. An unknown urge caused her to learn in further and let her lips softly graze the purple impurity that marked him.

2D once again felt the urge to flinch back, but managed to find the will to refrain from moving away. However tender he felt, he had to admit that the warmth radiating from Noodle's soft kiss was much more of a pleasant and bearable experience that that of the ice. The singer gradually felt his eyes begin to close and unintentionally let out a satisfied groan. Noodle moved back to take in 2D's Zen-like expression and found herself suddenly drawn to act on impulse. She leaned forward again to catch his lips in an unexpected kiss. She granted herself the pleasure of kissing him for a few moments before breaking away.

The young woman let a small blush redden her pale cheeks before whispering "I told you that I'd make you feel better." Grinning widely, she quickly rose to her feet and scampered out of the room.

As her lingering presence was soon gone, the singer let his heavy torso fall back onto the arrangement of sheets on his bed. He let black eyes fixate on the uneven structure of the plastic ceiling. The inward monolog which semi-consciously played in his head caused the young man to question what the hell had just happened and what the inevitable repercussions would likely be. A tingling sensation in his chest arose to remind him of an unconditional affection that was always there.

Well, at least his face didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

_A/N: YAY! No angst! Woooooo_

_Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... XD  
_


End file.
